Conventional high intensity lighting fixtures comprise are discharge lamps mounted in parabolic reflectors to create a securely symmetric output profile. Hoods, shields, and other devices to modify the output profile are known.
Race track lighting comprises high intensity fixtures mounted in multiples on high poles around fee perimeter of the track in much the same manner as one finds in football stadium lighting. While these systems may provide adequate lighting of the track surface for racing purposes, they do not take into account the special needs associated with televised night racing nor do they address the problems associated with the projection of high-intensity, divergent light beams into the direction of oncoming traffic.
An alternative system places mirrors along the infield side of the track and light fixtures, arranged in multiples on poles on fee grandstand, side directing light onto the mirrors which is thereafter reflected onto the track, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,374.